freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fire Eater
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Tdfern14! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Eevee2011 (talk) 06:10, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay thanks. So you like Arthur the show? Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Tdfern14! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Eevee2011 (talk) 03:10, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Okay do really want to make another arguement right now? Seriously its gonna be a New Year and I don't want to make this into all around back to back. Can we just put it behind us. I also asked you that you like the TV series from PBS "Arthur"? ::Who is this? Eevee2011 or TDFern14? If it's the former my messages aren't directed at you.Fire Eater (talk) 10:26, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Well Stein's Gate is a time traveling anime a good one though. But I am seriously asking you watch Arthur ? I don't see what that has to do with Arthur the show. I am not indulging Isayama stop acting like I know the guy. For one I am trying to enjoy the series, whenever there is a chapter release. I don't need people get all butthurt and trying to act smart and saying what needs to be criticize and taking it as a fact. I just want to enjoy certain series whether manga, anime, or otherwise. Stop trying to thinking so deep or harshly about it. Octo Rift ? I haven't heard of him since forever. Didn't know he was banned. And look I am not talking down on you, I just want to be friends but you saying I owe Isayama, except I don't know the guy. Look I just want to look at this series as just a series. So can you just stop making this a grudge That doesn't exist. Look you don't like that the author killed off your favorite character and the way the story is going because it's making you empathise with characters you don't like. That's fine I can understand & see why but that doesn't necessarily mean that I agree with it. I like how the story is going whether it's done poorly or done right is up for debate now but I want to go on to the end. Also I see you are going to the Wolfenstein wiki. You played the games ? Well what upsides. I don't know for sure, but I am gonna see through it to the end. So really gonna assault Isayama by buying the first plane ticket to Japan? Look I got into the manga because the anime. Look I am willing to admit that AoT has issues but nowhere as bad as you make it out to be. I get through this "nightmare" of a series because I enjoy it enough to not stop. You don't know good story telling if it hit you in the balls. Lastly I don't watch Fox News, I watch MSNBC. GOOD NIGHTTdfern14 (talk) 06:00, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I still think you are being way too unhinged. I really wish we can stop this arguing it's honestly not helping you or me for that matter. Can we just agree to disagree? Look you said once that you found people on Reddit or some website that their are people who held similar views to yours ? I like to meet them? What fucking are you talking about?! But you are not gonna tell me about the website where you have met with your fellow commenters about how much you hate Isayama and the series? I too can have a critical mindset but I don't let it ruin my enjoyment. Okay they are on Tumblr, Reddit, and YouTube (but name one YouTube channel or video that has your viewpoints?) Can you link them please to these sites where they have these discussions. Also can you link this Gabi blog where they talk about the big mistakes. Seriously you guys are really on a rampage about Erwin & Petra now? I thought Erwin Smith was a well developed character to the very end. Well I can't say the same for Petra admit she could have been in longer. But Ymir I get she should could have gotten a bit MORE screen time but at the same time she was A red herring of a secret given her name reveals everything. But why grill him for that all of a sudden. It just seems you guys are throwing hot air for nothing, at nothing. Okay first off who the hell is Louise? Second of all, I checked out the blog, I can see a lot of people really just reiterating well how much they hate Gabi. I even come across a YouTube video of reasons why Gabi is worst character in fact they even compare her to Akainu from One Piece and Cinder from RWBY. Not to mention even TVTropes named Gabi the Scrappy. May be I can see the points or issues where you guys are coming and why it's detrimental. But here is a problem this blog of yours comes as f%#king sad as in just pathetic to make a entire blog dedicated to this shit. Look I get people hate characters for whatever reason but why make a whole community page about it? I mean hear a lot of people hate Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars but I don't see people making blogs about that how much people hate him. Well at least TVTropes recognized its own mistakes. Okay that Louise well I'm kind of glad they brought her back. I mean my point is... isn't there other stuff that you and the rest of the bloggers could do besides dedicating your whole life of hating and bashing a character and trying to convince people that a series is terrible because of it. Its fine you can state your opinion, but other than that In a sense you are wasting your time & life. What I am trying to say is, find a hobby (and I am saying that as a nice guy because I want to move on and so should you) Look listen alright, I don't want to talk about how much you hate the show. There is saying eye for a eye makes the whole world blind. Haters gonna hate that's true, but hating on something will get you no where. It's just pain you are feeling. Seriously though can we just put a pause on this thing, I am tired, I don't feel like talking about it anymore, and I don't want anymore replies after this. I tried my best to be friendly, civil, and respectful towards YOU and your opinion but even I have my limits. So please if you really do care and show some ounce of courtesy and civility. Please if you can do that much? Thats all I ask. Thank you for your thoughts. Tdfern14 (talk) 09:13, January 6, 2019 (UTC) So that's your question? Alright, here is your answer... Look I can't speak for everyone else in AoT community but for me personally, I am not, repeat NOT enabling Isayama, I don't forgive Isayama's mistakes, I am willing to acknowledge that it has some faults, for me I have put a lot of time invested in the series in its lore. All I want is to see it through and see the finale, whether it be a nicely wrapped conclusion with a neat bow, or a great disappointment that remains to be seen. However by the time the series does end and completed then you and everyone else can nitpick all the pros & cons that AoT has. But for me when it does end then I can discuss what I liked & didn't liked about it but right now it's good for me. Oh yeah and a new chapter just got released today. And I'll tell you now it doesn't have Gabi in it or much of Eren. Just mainly Levi & Zeke. Well whatever criticism you have about that well you can take it up with someone else. It's not good but it was never bad either. I don't know I find Floch kind of entertaining to watch somewhat. Look if Levi does get killed, which I don't think he will maybe paralyzed or just incapacitated at best, hopefully the fandom doesn't overreact to the level you and the rest of your anti-Gabi anti-Isayama league have. Now this will be the last message, thank you & good bye. Tdfern14 (talk) 07:01, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Night. Well if that's your "sniping" towards a manga on it you need to do better. Lastly I never spend money on manga most of the time. I just read online. Are you still stalking me from the AoT wikia. I still don't get what Neetaku meant by "encouraging" since I was wasn't although can't speak for others though. Whats wrong with having little bitbof politics on it? Well He Is the one still writing the Damn story, so deal with it. Look character deaths were inevitable in this manga, and you say who gives a crap about Marely and all the other characters from Marely? Well it's called character & world building, that's a thing in stories apparently since you don't have a mindset of how writimg in story telling work. Lastly Titans have not been sidenote they are still a big part of this series, in fact this latest chapter was a huge return to form. Also the "stupider" Eren and the Yeagerists while I don't agree with it, it's called playing the larger game or playing 4D chess. And before you say I am giving Isayama way too much credit, look I am not giving him any credit, I just care how he'll wrap up the series along the way. You just don't like praise, and you seem to get triggered when ever "AoT" is involved. Look I don't know why you are still bothering me and I still to this day, don't UNDERSTAND why you hate AoT so much all because it didn't raise your "expectations" well I am sorry Isayama couldn't have done better, but he is just a person, but life is full of disappointments. Look If I want to criticize something about it I would but I wouldn't go as far as stalk users across the Internet to prove a point, other than just voicing a opinion. I don't know what you are trying to prove but if you are trying to be right well its all subjective and not objective. And that soul song, or whatever the hell that was, is not gonna prove anything and just a boring rock song, if you think its going to stick to Isayama well go ahead, because he has much better things to do than listen to your ranting. And so do I! I am still going to read the series I don't want to think its going to end in a dumpster fire but we shall see. I still want to enjoy it. So please leave the f--k alone. First of all, who the f*ck said I owed Isayama anything? I just want to read & enjoy his work & discuss about it. But when I hear people like you getting all angry and mad & ready to criticize everything that the series does even when it does at least one thing right. Look I don't have a problem with criticism or people disliking something about it. That's fine & okay, and sometimes I liked to discuss and why they dislike it, but it is people who try to sound high & mighty, and think they are better than you, when clearly they are being a elitist ass about it. I am not saying you are elitist but you kind of act like overzealous butt hurt fan or former fan who's argument clearly overstay its welcome and I am getting annoyed verging on angry, and this coming from a guy here (me) who is trying to be open minded to others opinions and be nice & civilized about it and not trying to be toxic. Here is a quick question: what time zone do you live in? East Coast, Pacific? Europe? Other than that, that's your problem there. It all stems from the Marely Arc & the notorious with Chapter 105, and your infatuation with it. Look I am not gonna sugar coat it and act like it was the best thing ever, it wasn't perfect, it had it's issues. However the point of the Marely Arc it was trying to show the other side of the conflict and it's attempts at world building of Attack on Titan, it was flawed but it was world building nonetheless. What's wrong with evaluating a series by merits when it ends, to give a better final verdict? Look I can't predict the future, I am not a soothsayer! Also I didn't know that band that played the music video was inspired by AoT soundtrack, I did not know that. But so what though? Okay can you please bugger off I am gonna try to sleep now. I don't want to hear another message for the whole night. I look I am sorry that you got banned, really I am; take it what you will. However maybe if you stop going back & forth with the messaging abd harass with the hate for a series maybe you wouldn't be banned. Abd hey at least I am trying to read. Although to have any series to recommend for reading? I was asking you, what series do you recommend for reading? Or a lot of anime for that matter. So there's a show called "You're Under Arrest"? I have watched and read Bleach it is good shonen its not a AoT for its time but pretty good despite it was axed. Been meaning to watch Ghost in the Shell but haven't gotten around to it. Thanks for trying though. Listen I am gonna go to sleep, can you not bug me for a while. A long while at that. Night. First off what the fuck does that prove? Look I still don't think they were mistakes, I do personally believe they could have been done better as characters maybe a bit more screentime or focus, or probably a better execution for their demise in the story. Dude I get it you are pissed off how it went down, I see you must have enjoyed those characters immensely BUT Jeez Louise can you just LET IT GO?! good night. For fucks sake. Dude if anyone is being stubborn its you. I am trying to enjoy my life. You are not helping me or your case by pestering me. You know you are just as defensive to your own opinions as just as I am to my own, so don't act like you are better than everyone else because of your own self-indulgence. And will you quit saying I am "worth Isayama's time" a) that makes no damn sense since I don't even know the dude and b) I want us to be friends but you wanna come back and start a damn fight for no reason. Seriously the reasons I am frustrated with you is not because of the whole defensive nature of this whole debacle of the events that transpired, but because I don't even want to talk about AoT ALL THE DAMN TIME. Seriously I have other series or interests outside of AoT. Its not my fault you did not have watched or read a lot of series that meet your standards or just shit taste. Look maybe come back and talk about something else else after you cool down since you are way too negative. Or maybe I'll come back to you when the next chapter hits or just after when this manga completely finishes since thats the source of all your anger. Have you thought about making a account on Disqus? As the old saying goes for everyone, ignorance is bliss. About Disqus, I asked if you made one, and made a discussion page about your thoughts AoT. If you did, I like to see a linl to it. Okay first off I am not a fanbrat and you are a very sore loser. Listen I try to be patient and try to be you know civil but if you want to keep on being ignorant and you are not making any good points to help your argument. I am gonna disappear now and just not respond. Thanks for the conversations. Still acting butthurt as usual. Again just gonna disappear. I won't bother you again. There is one thing I want to ask though? Why you hate Floch? I don't know I kinda find him interesting this way how his character changes in a 180 from a soldier to a nationalist. Oh c'mon How can you not like Bertolt? There hasn't even been a chapter release yet ? So why even bother? Harassment Warning It has come to my attention that you have been harassing another user. This is a warning. Continue to do so and you will be suspended from this wiki. Eevee2011 (talk) 14:47, January 30, 2019 (UTC) For a guy who says "this is the last time" or "last point" you sure like to come back a lot to say the last word. "TOLD YOU SO" what exactly!!?? Look I thought you already apologize and have made your peace, and this would be the last time that you be massaging me, then so ''WHY THE FUCK ''are you friggin messaging me still! What the fuck do you want from me!? Look if this is becoming a thing with you I will ask someone to ban you.